


so like, we're old now?

by orphan_account



Series: always by your side [12]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Baby, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, cheesy stuff, grandparent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle has a baby and its not gerards turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	so like, we're old now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [domebedward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domebedward/gifts).



> hi!  
> teeny tiny ficlet about belle having a baby. thanks for the suggestion!
> 
> xøjose

"Hey, Bee!" Frank and Gerard say, walking into the room together, Raya and Toby in tow. 

"Hey Daddy, hey Papa!" She smiles lazily, beckoning them over. 

"How are you?" Gerard asks her, greeting her boyfriend, Gabriel with a hug. 

"Never been better, Papa!" She laughs, looking toward the door as the nurse wheels the little cot in. 

"Is- is that her?" Frank asks from the couch near the window where he's sitting with the twins. 

"Sure is. Wanna hold her?" She asks him as he walks over to take a closer look.  
He grins nervously, and it reminds Gerard of when Belle was born. It's hard to believe that twenty five years later, its her doing this, he thinks to himself, gazing at his husband and granddaughter beside his little girl. 

"What's her name, Bee?" Asks Toby from across the room, sitting beside Raya who's texting her friend. 

She looks at her boyfriend once before nodding and turning to smile at Toby. 

"Bloom. Bloom. Yeah, Bloom." She tells him, smiling. 

Gerard gives a big, toothy grin to the new addition to his ever expanding family and sighs happily, as a short wail comes from Frank's arms. Frank quickly passes the baby over before high fiving Gerard. 

"What was that for?" Gerard asks him, laughing. 

"It's not us this time!"


End file.
